Requiem
by Robeina-Kun
Summary: He bared his fangs and paused over the youth's neck, hesitating. "Don't worry, Zoro, I'll be fine. Trust me." And with that, the man bit into the young man's neck. Warnings inside. M, just in case.
1. Welcome to De Beveiligingen

**Author: **Uh, yeah... hi? Well, sorry for the long wait, but I've been spending time with family at the family beach house for some time, and the beach house doesn't have a computer, so yeah... Sorry! And welcome to my FIRST yaoi!! Woo!...What? I'm the only one that's excited? (Sigh) Fine, be that way. -__-'

**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Piece. There. Short and to the point. Also, Mokuyosei isn't a real church in Japan, I made it up, okay? Sheesh...

**Warning: **Yaoi, maybe some OOC-ness and darkness.

**Summary: **Long ago, in the early thirteenth century, vampires arrived in the human world and started to feed off of them. For decades the humans suffered through the vampires' torment. Then one day, a man raised a rebellion against the vampires. They attacked the vampires together and managed to capture one of the vampires. They tortured the creature into telling them their weaknesses. Once they recieved all of their weaknesses, they started to 'test out' the weaknesses on captured vampires. This way of life carried on through the centuries, thus creating an organization called **_De Beveiligingen, _**an organization that experiments and tortures vampires. But what happens when a member falls for one of the enemies?

...Much better than that crappy summary, trust me. Now on to the story!

* * *

**_Y_**ear: **1**_9_**8**_6_

**_L_**ocation: **U**_n_**k**_n_**o**_w_**n**

**_T_**ime: **1**_2_**:**_5_**6 **_a._**m.**

A door was opened, letting in unwanted sunlight into the dark chambers. A man stomped down the stairs, dragging the limp body of a young man behind him. The man rushed over to a cell near the bottom of the steps, reached over his side and grabbed a silver key.

He quickly opened the cell and threw the young man inside, being sure to lock him in right away, afraid that the captive may awaken soon. The man then glared at the unconscious body and said with a voice thick with malice, "Welcome to Hell, monster."

**_T_**wenty **_Y_**ears **_L_**ater, **_2_**006

**_L_**ocation: **U**_n_**d**_e_**r**_n_**e**_a_**t**_h _**C**_h_**u**_r_**c**_h _**M**_o_**k**_u_**y**_o_**s**_e_**i; **_H_**o**_k_**k**_a_**i**_d_**o, **_J_**a**_p_**a**_n_

**_T_**ime: **5**_:_**0**_0_

A young man placed his left hand upon an ancient book and lifted his right hand to the side of his head, looking dead ahead with an unreadable expression and blank eyes. The man was gazing at a woman that was sitting behind a desk, her elbows resting upon the desk and her fingers intertwined with her chin resting atop of her hands.

The woman had bright orange hair that reached to the bottom of her neck, a single stray hair escaping to her left eye, which she quickly tucked behind an ear. She had large brown eyes, which held a mysterious gleam. She wore a tight black shirt that showed a part of her midrift and came down to the middle of her forearms. She wore an equally tight mini-skirt, with fishnet stockings and low black heels.

An outfit that most men would be drooling over the moment they saw it, but the young man paid no mind to it; All he was focused on was the oath he took when he first started training to one day be a part of this group.

The oath to never betray the organization and to never fall for one of **_Them_**.

Many in the past have broken this oath, due to the fact that they were hypnotized by those devils, being lured in by their unearthly beauty and sweet nothings. They were all weak-willed, and they all ended up dying, most being killed by the very same **_Monster _**that they gave their hearts to.

They were all fools. Fools for actually believing that something without a heart could love.

"So..."

The young man broke out of his thoughts and focused intently on the woman before him, eyes filled with determination.

When the woman felt that she obtained his full attention, she continued. "So, you are finally going to become one of us." She then gently placed her palms upon her desk and leaned forward, a mischievous smile gracing her lips. "How does it feel to finally be able to fight alongside us?"

The young man thought for a moment, trying to come up with a true and reasonable answer for his new leader. After giving much thought, he responded, "I honestly don't know, Nami-Sama. I'm feeling so many things right now, that I don't know what to say, Nami-Sama."

The woman sat back fully in her chair and raised her eyebrows in mild curiosity. She almost immediately snapped out of it and said, "Interesting. Never had someone answer like that before."

"Did I say something wrong, Madam?" The young man asked half-heartedly, not really caring about what he did wrong.

The orange haired beauty waved her hand back and forth dismissively and shook her head. "No, not at all. Just saying that everyone in the organization answered either happy, proud, or scared. It's unique, and I like unique."

She then pushed herself off the desk and strutted over to the young man, stopping two feet before him. She gazed at him intently, as if to see who would avert their gaze first. The orange haired beauty then put her hand upon the young man's hand atop the book.

"Are you sure you don't want to back out now?"

"I never back away from my promises."

"Hmph. Good answer."

Nami then raised her right hand and reached diagonally across to the young man's right hand and announced, "I hereby proclaim you to be an official member of the organization, De Beveiligingen(1). Congratulations, Monkey D. Luffy."

She then let go of Luffy's hand and spun around, pointing to a blond man that guarded the entrance.

"You, Sanji, escort the new member to his new room. And once you're done, make me some dinner."

The blond gave an enthusiastic salute and declared, "Right away, Nami-Sama! Luffy-San, this way please."

The brunett followed the older man up the stairs, a huge grin on his face the whole way there.

**_L_**ocation: **U**_n_**d**_e_**r**_g_**r**_o_**u**_n_**d **_D_**u**_n_**g**_e_**o**_n, _**U**_n_**d**_e_**r**_n_**e**_a_**t**_h _**C**_h_**u**_r_**c**_h _**M**_o_**k**_u_**y**_o_**s**_e_**i**

**_T_**ime: **1**_1_**:**_1_**7 **_p._**m.**

Sanji lightly push an incredibly rusty door open and flicked his flashlight on. He temporarily searched the area, assuring himself that the current prisoner did not succed in escaping.

When he was sure that the captive was still in his cage, he started to stomp down the steps, swinging his flashlight about. When he came to the very bottom of the steps he saw the prisoner. And what he saw gave him a pang of pity.

The captive was lying on the floor on his stomach, his head turned toward the door of his slowly rusting cage. His eyes were blank and void of life. He was bare naked, his body completely filled with the scars from him fighting back, and track marks from the the endless experiments. His left arm was reached out from his side, no doubt trying to reach the door in his half-dead condition.

Sanji slowly shook his head, feeling pity for the tortured soul. He slowly bent down and placed a plate of leftover food from Nami-Sama's dinner like he did every friday, the one day Nami-Sama gave the tortured soul a break from the endless torture.

The blond couldn't stand seeing a soul in this much pain, even if they were his enemy.

He then turned on his heel and walked away, lighting a ciggarette in the process.

_Live. Live long enough for me to finally save you from this hell._

* * *

(1)De Beveiligingen: It means 'The Protectors' in Dutch.

**Author: **Well, what do you think? Good enough for my first really dark fic? Or not? Constructive criticism is appreciated, along with compliments! ^_^


	2. Kyuseishu Bar

**Author: **I know, I know, I kept you loyal readers waiting, and for that, I apologize. It's just that a lot of things have been happening lately, and I've been real busy. Hopefully, this chapter is good enough for you guys to forgive me. Please? Pretty please? Also, I stopped doing **t**_h_**i**_s _in this story, because when I read it over, it gave me a headache.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own One Piece. One Piece and it's amazing characters belong to Oda-Sensei.

**Warning: **Yaoi, Shounen Ai, Boy on Boy, Possible OOCness, Darkness, yada yada yada...

* * *

**Time: 1:30 a.m.**

**Location: Underneath Kyuseishu Bar, Underground Meeting and Feeding Room  
**

In an old, wooden, used-to-be wine cellar with many doors, a raven haired beauty sat in an overstuffed chair that reached from the low floor all the way to the ceiling. The chair was a crimson red and was made out of a lush material.

The woman had her elbow rested on the arm of the chair, with her cheek placed delicately against the back of her hand. Her right leg was elegantly crossed over her left, and they peaked out of the slit of her midnight purple gown. She delicately held a glass of red liquid in her right hand, swirling the substance and watching the swishing red pools dance around with feigned interest.

She dragged her gaze away when she noticed someone suddenly beside her. A man with an enormous black afro stood before the raven haired beauty.

He was paler than a poltergeist, and his bones were making their presence underneath the surface of his skin. His charcoal black suit contrasted heavily with his skin tone and gave him the appearance of being paler, if possible. The suit was extremely worn out, and there was the occasional tear in his clothing. His face was adorned with a pair of sunglasses that rested on his rather large ears and hid his eyes from the rest of the world.

The man grinned toothily at the raven haired beauty. He raised his almost completely bone arms in the air and exclaimed, "Robin-Chama, it is quite wonderful to see your enchanting face - and body - after a harsh three months in Osaka!"

He gingerly lifted his madame's gloved hand and gave it a chaste kiss. Robin chuckled softly at the gesture and re-placed her cheek upon the back of her hand. "So tell me, Brook," she began in a light hearted tone. "Did you have a pleasurable time in Osaka?"

The tall man groaned loudly and unceremoniously dropped down beside Robin on the ground. He tilted his head and body back to gaze at the ceiling. "You would not _believe _just how _rude_ the majority of the inhabitants of Osaka were! But their blood made up for _most_ of their rudeness..."

Brook then went into more details of his venture to Osaka and its inhabitants. He chatted animatedly and loudly, all the while making huge arm gestures. Robin listened intently to the man's story and chuckled every now and then at appropriate moments in the tale.

The tall man's tale was suddenly interrupted by the resounding *wham* that originated from the ceiling entrance being snapped open.

Robin and Brook caught sight of a deep green boot stomping on one of the rickety steps. The two just watched the person walk in without a single noise, frozen with their smiles wiped from their features. But when they saw who the intruder was, the smiles crept back onto their faces.

Brook stood abruptly and laughed out in an overly loud voice. "Why, Zoro, my dearly beloved friend!" The skinny man ran up to the green haired man, who was tired and didn't see him coming. The black haired man leapt up and clung to Zoro's torso. The green haired man let out a scream of surprise. He then swiftly took hold of the man and brutally flung him to the ground. Zoro let out an annoyed growl and stomped up to Robin, who watched the little scene with great amusement.

The enchanting woman leaned back into her chair and gazed up at the man before her. She took a meandering sip from her glass and gingerly placed it on a small wooden table beside her. "This is quite a surprise, Zoro. You rarely come here early for a meeting. What's with this change of heart?" She said in a humorous tone with an unreadable look in her light blue eyes and a small smirk gracing her light pink lips.

"Cut the crap, Robin," he said in an aggravated tone. He picked his ear casually and continued in a bored voice, "I didn't even know that there was meeting today; I just came here to feed." He plucked his index finger from his ear and inspected it with pure boredom. "Got any new ones?"

Robin raised her brow minutely in curiosity. "Do the ones we have now not satisfy your cravings?"

"All blood tastes the same to me. It's just that I'm always bothered by the fact that other people have put their mouths on them." The green haired man cringed slightly. "Just _thinking_ about where those mouths have been _disgusts_ me."

The black haired beauty nodded thoughtfully at what the other vampire had just said, ignoring Brook's yelling that his mouth was completely sanitary and constantly germ-free. Robin stared back at Zoro and said, "We actually have a brand new feeder." She nodded to the first wooden door that sat several feet away from the green haired vampire. "No one has touched him yet."

Zoro mumbled a thanks and meandered over to the door. He opened and slammed the door shut, the door shaking in its frame from the force of the slam.

Robin gently lifted her glass off of her table and took a small sip with her eyes closed, a calm and content look gracing her elegant features. She held the shining red liquid at arms length, and said in a wispy tone with a blank face, "I grow tired of his insistent whining."

"I also grow tired of his complaints," Brook sighed in agreement. "It has become much more frequent lately. It's probably because he recently drained his previous private feeder of all his blood."

The head vampire groaned and leaned her head back until it made contact with the back of her over-cushioned seat. "I know! His feeders always go away in a flash! This is because he knows no control over how much blood he extracts. The _idiot_!"

The afro-vampire chuckled lightly in agreement. He always enjoyed these moments when his madame would unwind and finally take off her mask of indifference and calm. The raven haired woman would only open up to him, since the two have known each other since she turned him over five hundred years ago. The two have since grown to become incredibly close friends. In fact, Brook was extremely positive that he was her _only_ friend in this harsh world.

The afro bearing man gazed intently at Robin and suggested, "Maybe we should just get him another private feeder. I don't want him to revert to taking one in storage and killing them off one by one. The life of one or two humans is better than having our whole supply vanish."

The enchanting blood sucker sighed and rubbed her temples.

Brook was right; It was better to have one or two humans die that didn't come from storage. However, constantly hunting for new feeders was a pain in the ass to Robin.

The head vampire's ears perked minutely at a thought that just bubbled into her mind.

_"Who said that _I _needed to do the hunting? I could always just dump the task onto someone else," _the raven haired beauty thought. She showed the afro-vampire a small grin and said in a playful tone, "Brook, could you do me the favor of hunting?"

The bone-thin man let a fake exasperated look glide across his face. "So you're dumping it on me, huh? Thanks a _lot_, Robin-Chama..."

The head blood sucker giggled softly. She tilted her head onto her right shoulder and chirped, "You're very welcome, Brook. I truly appreciate you taking on this responsibility."

Brook spun on his heel and bowed deeply to Robin. "I shall return before dawn, my dear woman. Don't miss me too much!" With that, the bone-thin vampire hopped out of the feeding area to hunt.

**At the Same Time, 1:30 a.m.**

**Location: Underneath Church Mokuyosei, Underground Dungeon  
**

Sanji pushed open the incredibly rusty door to the prisoner cells. He balanced a plate of his madame's leftovers in his right hand, and he pulled out a cigarette with his left hand. The blond placed the cancer stick in between his lips and reached into his coat pocket to get his lighter. He lit up his cigarette and put his lighter back into his coat pocket. Sanji then reached his hand down to his hip and pulled out a flashlight, closing the heavy door behind him with his foot in the process.

The chef stomped down the old stone steps once more. He spun on his heel to his right and meandered over to De Beveiligingen's latest captive.

The weakened vampire was sitting against the left of his cage. He was hunched over and made no movement whatsoever. Sanji couldn't even hear any breathing coming from the creature, and he thought that the blood sucker may have died.

In order to see if that was a fact, he picked up his right leg and lightly tapped the torture victim on the shoulder with his right foot. The vampire made a low growling noise. Sanji quickly withdrew his leg, not wanting to be caught by the 'monster'. The blood sucking creature then ceased making any other noise or move.

The blond chef sighed mentally. He crouched down to the creature's level and whispered, "Here, some more food." He gingerly placed the leftovers inside the heavily rusted cage through the bars. He plucked the cigarette from his lips and let it drop to the ground. He lifted his foot and crushed the cancer stick with his heel.

Sanji then stood and spun on his heel back to the old staircase.

"Why...?"

The blond froze on the spot when a weak and raspy voice called out to him.

"Why..." the weakened creature continued and took a deep breath to continue. "Why are you...helping me....when I'm your...enemy...? I mean..." the vampire let out a series of short gasps, which Sanji took as him trying to laugh, "it's not like...you even know...my name, so...tell me...why...?"

Neither of the men spoke for a moment. The only sound in the dungeon was the vampire's deep breathing. He was trying to get back the air that he used up when he talked to Sanji for the first time.

Then after a long moment of silence, Sanji answered in a blank voice, "Because no one should be treated the way you are."

The vampire let out another series of short gasps. They were a bit stronger then the last, but still incredibly weak and raspy. He then drew in a deep breath and said, "You were never in the dungeons...until that day...when you were ordered...to check on me...correct...?" Sanji stayed silent. The creature gasped twice and continued. "I take your silence...means yes..."

The vampire took another deep breath. "In the twenty years that I've been...in this cage, there...has been many people that felt...sympathy towards me as well...They were all newcomers..." The creature forced his head to turn to his right, looking straight at Sanji's back with blank eyes. "Do you...know what happened...to those newcomers...? All of them perished...by their own...comrade's...hands...You'll probably...no, _will..._end up the same..."

The vampire's breathing became harsher than before. He was exhausted from speaking so much.

Sanji didn't say a word. He didn't even move away from where he stood in the slightest.

Then, the blond reached into his left pocket and pulled out another cigarette. He casually placed it between his lips and lit it up. He took a deep drag and slowly exhaled the poisonous smoke. "I already know that," he replied in a deep monotone.

Sanji promptly headed back up the stairs. When his right foot landed mutely on the top step, the creature stopped him again.

"You don't seem...like the type to just...help out anyone...just out of sympathy...especially your enemy...Why am I...an exception...?"

The blond thought deeply for a moment with his head hanging down.

He didn't know what to say. It was true that he felt sympathy and pity toward the captive, and it was also true that he had never been sent to the dungeon before, despite how many years he had been in the organization. But it was also true that he didn't help just anyone. And the reason that he even helped the blood sucker was because of the feeling the cook felt when he first saw the poor thing.

It was odd, but when he laid his eyes on the prisoner, he just felt a...connection of some sort toward the blood sucker. It subtly felt like the two had met before. And since then, Sanji had felt compelled to help and be around the vampire.

Sanji sighed harshly. He forced the door open and quickly left without answering the creature's question.

The blond swiftly and inaudibly closed the padlock. He spun sharply on his heel and leaned heavily against the rusted door.

He clutched his chest and breathed in and out deeply. His heart always raced like this whenever he left the vampire's presence. As to why, he still didn't know yet. But, once the blond thought about it, he figured that he probably didn't want to know. In any case, he just wanted it to stop. _Now_.

When his heart calmed down enough, Sanji weakly pushed himself off of the dungeon entrance and stumbled upstairs and back to his quarters. He kicked off his shoes and laid limply on his hard bed and waited for sleep to take him as its captive.

* * *

**Author: **Ugh, this was difficult to write. As for why, I do not know. Oh, and sorry if I made anyone OOC. I'll probably reveal the mystery vamp soon, but I'm not sure. Please review! Reviews make me update faster!


End file.
